


Jack at school

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Teacher’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Different peoples thoughts on the new student Jack Kline and his odd family.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Mrs. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone seems OOC.

It’s the beginning of the school day, Mrs. Smith was in the front of her classroom it was just like any other day. Except for one key thing there was going to be a new student arriving today Jack Kline. In all her 38 years of teaching she had only one other student that came in the middle of May.

That student was Sam Winchester, least to say she did not like to think about him. It was hard for her to to think about the sweet and kind boy that she knew, knowing what he would grow up and become all the horrible things he and his brother would do knowing that he would become a monster a horrible, horrible, monster.

Not that she thought this student would become a serial killer (although she would not have thought that about Sam ether) she knew that there was a one and a million chance that he would be a serial killer. But she could not help but think that history may just repeat itself.

She got up when she heard a knock at the door, she saw the principal Mr. Winters and a blonde boy who she assumed was the new student.

“Class I would like to introduce you to are new student Jack Kline, class this is Jack. Why don’t you tell us about yourself.” She said.


	2. Principal Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principal’s thoughts on the new student and his father.

Principal Winter was standing in his office on a Saturday waiting for the new student to arrive so he could show him around. 

It was a bit odd to have a new student come in May but he was not going to judge. Just then a blonde boy and a man in a trench coat walked through the door.

“Hello I’m Max Winter and you mist be Jack Kline and Mr. Novak.” He said.

“Yes, we are, and you may call me Castiel .” The man in the trench coat replied.

“Ok, will do sir.” He replied. “Well if you would come with me I’ll give you a tour of the school.”

————————————————————————————

Mr. Winters sat in his office after the tour was done, it had been interesting to say the least. Jack seemed like a smart child, but he seemed almost too child like for a teenager, and his dad Castiel was unnerving.

Well it would be interesting to see how this all turned out.


End file.
